Tales of the Ronin
by Ultrasonic215
Summary: In times of war, it can bring the best or worst of many things. To me...I am not sure what it did, but raises more questions. My name is Ronin the Hedgehog, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

_JOURNAL ACCESS: /FILE#***/_

_ACCESS VARIFICATION: ***********_

…

_ACCESS VARIFIED_

_COMMENCING…_

To anyone who has found this message, than the best, or the worst, has passed.

The best being that the war is now finally over: No more bloodshed, no more destruction. But more importantly, peace and freedom has now returned to what was, and is, rightfully ours.

But if the worst has come, than what is the point? Is the war still going on? Are you still fighting? Or is my file being read by our enemies? I am not sure what so about this anymore.

Whatever be the case, I am the one responsible for either of those outcomes. If anyone I know in the war is still alive, then I am unable to know if I am being praised, or cursed, for what I have done. This is like the river I could never cross; mysterious but willing you to do something you may be grateful or regretful of doing. I just didn't know how to cross it. So in this way, I don't know what are the people are thinking of me.

I have no doubt that you want to know who I am, and what is it I have done. The problem is, I, myself, don't know who I am…at least not anymore. And for what I have done…that is a story for another time, and where you judge me for what I have done.

A name…I do have a name. Something I have gave myself, and how some people say it is fitting for what I am.

My name is…or rather was…Ronin the Hedgehog. And these series of messages are my story…

_SYSTEM ERROR…_

_NETWORK HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED…_

_PREPARING FOR SYSTEM REBOOT…_

**Hey, what's up people beyond Cyberspace! Ultrasonic215 here, and what you have witnessed is the prologue of my ORIGINAL story. Months ago, I have stated that I would introduce my year's long OC character in this story, and well; HERE HE IS! In future chapters, you will see who he is, how he came to be, and know what he is talking. Keep in mind, this story will be in past tense. I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. The Awakening

_JOURNAL ACCESS: /FILE#**1/AWAKENING_

_ACCESS VARIFICATION: ***********_

…

_ACCESS VARIFIED_

_COMMENCING…_

Where do I begin? There so much about me that I can't even think. I might as well start from the beginning.

**2 years ago…**

The first thing I remember was waking up somewhere mysterious. The surroundings were something that was completely new to me. The ground was flat, but it felt very rough; it felt very uncomfortable considering that I was lying down on it. The structures around me look very odd as well; the structures seemed to stand tall, but it looked like it just…collapsed on itself. When I try to push myself up, I felt a rush of pain throughout my entire body. My legs and arms felt completely sore and numb, as if I ran non-stop. My back was aching when I tried to straighten it, probably because I may have fallen on the ground. But what was painful the most was my head; it felt like I was hit by something very hard, but it couldn't be an impact from the ground. After I have gotten myself up, I try to rub my head, to see if that would ease my pain. It worked somewhat, but the pain was still there. Then I felt something on the back of my head; my fingers traced, what may be, a thin scar. How did I even have it, I not so sure of…

And then I got a glance at my arm; covered with many type of scars. They traveled from my wrist to shoulder. I examine my other arm and it too was covered in scars. What happened to me? Then I noticed my hands; what's with the gloves? They were white with a few small stains here and there, but what made me more curious was this strip of shining metal that was attached to the back of the gloves. As I continue to examine myself, I noticed something odd. My entire body was covered in some sort of fur, dark blue by the looks of it. On my chest seems to be some white chest hair, in a triangular shape. I look down to my feet and saw something very strange; a pair of white sneakers? To make it weirder, each sneaker has a red stripe that ran from one side to the other. If that's not enough, there were also this strange golden…frame, I guess… that covers the rim of the sole of the shoe, and the heel part of the shoe.

As I finally gotten myself up from the ground, my head felt weird; not like the headache I felt earlier. I was about see what the problem was, until I noticed something from my left; a smooth surface that had a figure standing in it. But, as I look closer, it was actually my own reflection; and I seen what I really looked like. On my head were these spines that stick out. There was this one spine on my forehead, slicked back to the top of my head; there were these two spines sticking upwards from the upper sides of my head; two more spines that were long and hanged low by the lower sides of my head. As I turned my head and see my reflection, I noted another spine by the back of my head, and it was just hanging there. Another thing about these spines is that the tips on them were blood red.

But what really caught my eyes the most was my face. A peach-colored muzzle, with a black nose poking out of the center of my face. A pair of triangular shaped ears with the same peach color in the inside. And my eyes: Angry-shaped, with the same blood-red streaks on the corners of my eyes. And my pupils: piercing emerald-green, as if they can almost see through anything.

By just looking at myself, I just ask myself more and more questions. Who was I, what happened, and more importantly, why couldn't I remember anything? But little did I know; this was just the beginning of my journey.


End file.
